Fiction is The Truth's Collection of Percy Jackson One-Shots
by Fiction is the Truth
Summary: This is a slow growing collection of Percy Jackson One-Shots. This will contain One and Two-Shots, and multi chapter short stories. Send me a review if you have an one-shot idea. I mostly do canonical parings. AUs might have some non-canon couples, like Thaluke and Octachel. Give this a shot, please.
1. Tristan McLean's Party

**Fiction is The Truth's Collection of Percy Jackson One-Shots**

 **By: Fiction is The Truth**

* * *

 **Tristan McLean's Party**

* * *

 **Hi my fellow Fangirls! This is going to be fun! Welcome to my collection of Percy Jackson one-shots. There might also be visitors from other fandoms, so be prepared. (P.S. These One-Shots all fit together, but might not be in chronological order. I will set them straight one day.) This is a little plot kitty (I like the way that sounds better than plot bunnies, forgive my oddness) I just came up with about Piper at one of her Dad's actor/famous people get-togethers. This should be interesting, so SIT DOWN, BUCKLE UP, and PREPARE, for the amazingness of Piper McLean!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Rick Riordian, Cassandra Clare, or Chris Colfer. (Sorry Chris!)**

* * *

(Piper's POV)

Piper sighed. Tonight, would be interesting. Her Dad, the famous actor, Tristan McLean, was having a party. Not a small, quiet one with her friends. No, a big, flashy Christmas one, with actors, actresses, artists, and authors. It would be a very long and boring night. Jason, her boyfriend, couldn't come, because he had business at Camp Half-Blood. And to make things even worse, she had to be here, because her dad wanted her to meet his new girlfriend. Wait, no, not his girlfriend, his new fiancé. Piper couldn't believe it, she hadn't even met the lady yet.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her father knocking on the door.

"Hey, Pipes?" Her Dad stuck his head in her room. Piper sighed. Tristan groaned. "Okay, Piper, I know you don't want to do this, but please? There are going to be some really interesting people here. I think you might know one of the artists. Sophia really wants to meet you."

Piper flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Fine. I will meet this Sophia, only because I'm going to have to live with her."

Tristan beamed. "Wonderful! I think you might want to know some thing. Sophia is also interested in mythology, you guys might have fun comparing notes. Although you might want to not tell her about your experiences, yet."

Piper nodded. Her father was talking about her, ah, adventures over the summer. She and Coach Hedge had broken the news about the Greek and Roman Gods, a few months ago. It took awhile, but her dad accepted it. He even had remembered some of what had happened last winter.

"Okay. Sure, Dad. I will try, but do not expect me to put on a dress." Piper said. She must have said the right thing, because next thing she knew, her dad was laughing.

"Nice one Piper," Tristan said, trying to stop laughing. "I won't force you to wear a dress, but please wear something nice, okay?"

"Of course." Piper nodded. "And I'd better Iris Message everyone, so they don't call me tonight. I'll tell them to call the house."

Tristan smiled, a thing he did often now. Piper guessed it could have been because of Sophia. "You do that, I'll see you in two hours." Her Dad left, presumably to go over the guest list and the RSVPs. Piper grabbed a bag of drachmas off of her nightstand, and headed to the bathroom to make her calls.

* * *

One hour and a half later, after calling everyone, Piper was finally ready. Dressed in a flowing geometric shirt, black pants, and silver ballet flats, she headed down the stairs to meet everyone. Piper recognized some of the guests. Over there, talking to some producers, was Blitzen, the owner of Blitzen's Best in Boston. In the corner, was Bree Campbell, a well known horror author, who was laughing at a blushing Connor Bailey, the children's author, who went by a pen name of Chris Colfer. I only knew that because I had talked it out of him, finding out the whole story. I had been debating about whether or not giving him a story idea, about demigods, aka MY LIFE, but decided against it.

Looking around the room again Piper saw Jocelyn Fray, the painter, talking to an art collector. Then all of a sudden a familiar redhead wove her way through the crowd, and yelled out, "Piper!"

Piper turned. It was Rachel. "Rachel! What are you doing here?"

Rachel grinned. "Oh you know me, going to finishing school, painting, spouting prophecies. But why I'm here, as you know I am a very talented young artist, and- ooh, is that Jocelyn Fray?"

Piper nodded. "Yup."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Oh Gods. I'll be back, I must meet her! See ya later, Piper!"

"Bye Rachel! Have fun!" Piper called back. She turned around and almost ran into someone. The someone, was a woman. She was beautiful, with chocolate, wavy hair.

"Oh, hello!" The woman said. "Are you by any chance, Piper McLean?"

Piper froze. Normally, the only people who knew her name, were people she knew, or monsters. Hesitantly she nodded. "Um, yeah. Who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Sophia Redwoods, your father's fiancé. I wish I could have met you earlier. Oh and, please, call me Sophie." Sophia's eyes drifted down to Piper's necklace. With its single bead that consisted of the words CHB and SPQR with an olive branch between them, it looked very odd.

Piper shifted her feet. "Oh, yeah, me too. I was at a camp all summer." Then Piper noticed a bracelet with six beads on Sophie's wrist. One looked familiar. Very familiar. Before Piper could figure it out, she noticed mist gathering behind Sophie's head, like an Iris Message. Oh no, oh no. Who could be calling her? She had to do something before the mortals noticed.

"Piper?" Sophie asked. "Are you okay?"

Piper gulped. "Um, yeah." She swept a hand through the Iris Message, but not before seeing a familiar face, one she thought dead. "Oops, sorry." She said to Sophie. "There was a fly by your ear."

Sophie sighed. "Oh, good. That would have been annoying."

"Oh gosh!" Piper facepalmed. "I totally forgot! I have to make a phone call. I will be right back." She told Sophie. Piper pulled a golden drachma out of her pocket and clutched it in her hand. Sophie noticed it.

"What is that?" Sophie asked.

Piper laughed nervously. "It's just a little good luck charm. I haven't seen this friend in a while. I promise I will be right back, okay?"

Sophie nodded. "If you want help with something, Piper, don't hesitate to ask!" She called after Piper.

Piper hurried into the bathroom. She quickly angled the little mirror and turned on the water to create a rainbow.

Piper took a deeep breath and exhaled. "Okay. I can do this." She tossed the drachma through the rainbow. "Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me, Leo Valdez." As the drachma shimmered out of existence, Leo's face shimmed in.

"Hi, Beauty Queen! How are you doing?" Leo asked grinning.

"Valdez! If I wasn't afraid of messing this up, I'd punch you. And if I wasn't at a party, I'd be yelling at you right now, so expect both next time I see you." Piper said.

Leo laughed. "Ha! I wouldn't expect less. Percy and Annabeth both promised the same thing."

Piper smirked. "Good luck surviving Annabeth's punches, Admiral."

Leo gaped at Piper. "What? I thought I was Repair Boy. When did I become Admiral?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Ever since we all thought you had died! What happened?"

Leo grinned now. "That's for me to know and you to find out. I'll tell you next time I see you, by the way, that's in a week."

Piper glared at Leo. "Good, I can't wait to punch you. See you soon, Valdez." Then Piper swept a hand through the rainbow and turned off the water. She had just fixed the mirror when she heard a knock on the door. Piper opened it to reveal Sophia Redwoods.

Sophie was smirking. "Who's Leo."

Piper glared at her. "Don't ask about my life. You wouldn't understand."

Sophie's face softened. "Okay Piper, maybe I wouldn't."

"Sophie," Piper said. "I know you will be my stepmom, but Leo, Percy, and Annabeth aren't your business."

Sophie looked at Piper funny. "How do you know those two?"

Piper stared back at her. "How do you?"

Sophie raised an eyebrow. "Piper, that's my business. Please, though, tell me."

Piper sighed. "Alright. Fine. I will tell you, but I'm warning you, it's a long story, I'm not crazy, and what I'm going to say is the truth."

Sophie smiled. "Good, I've got time. And Piper, you'd be surprised by what I believe."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Sure, yeah right." She said, and pulled Sophie into an empty room and locked the door.

* * *

Piper sat on a couch in an empty sitting room, across from Sophie, trying to figure out how to explain the mess that was her life. Sophie was looking at her expectantly to start, only Piper couldn't figure out how.

"Okay, Sophie," Piper said. "This will sound crazy, but it's true, just trust me. You know the Greek myths you read about in school? They are real, still around, and one of them is my mother. And to top it off, the Roman gods? They're still here too."

Piper just noticed Sophie's face growing steadily whiter. Piper was getting concerned. "Sophie? Are you okay?"

Sophie barely nodded, and said one word. "Who?"

Glad that Sophie understood, Piper answered. "Aphrodite, Lady of the Doves and Goddess of Love."

That was the last straw for Sophie. "Great, Mom," she said. "I'm marrying my half-sister's father."

Piper was confused. Sophie, her father's fiancé, was her sister. Piper cleared her throat. "Sophie? You okay?"

Sophie shook her head. "Fine, just shocked. Now, Piper, how do you know Percy and Annabeth?"

Piper smiled. "Long story, but I'll tell you since we've got time." She shifted on her couch and noticed that Sophie did the same. "Good, now that we're comfy, I'll begin. It all started with a missing boyfriend, a boy with no memory, and a field trip to the Grand Canyon."

* * *

Two hours later Piper finally finished her tale, ending with the Iris Message she'd sent Leo earlier. Sophie had been a good listener.

"Oh Gods!" She'd laughed. "When I was at camp, me and Selina were the only ones who could control Drew. She's finally met her match! Although, what happened to Selina?"

Piper sighed. This could end badly. "This will be a shock Sophie, but Selina, she's gone."

Sophie was confused. "Gone? Gone where?"

"I'm really sorry Sophie," Piper anwsered. "But, to Elysium."

"No, no, no, no, what happened?" Sophie was crying now, so Piper told her what she knew.

"Drew had been really mean about it, but she is a hero, and with her boyfriend now." Piper said, after explaining.

Sophie had calmed down a lot. "Drew had always been my least favorite sibling." She said. Piper couldn't agree more.

"Yikes, Sophie, you really missed a lot in the past few years." Piper said.

"Yeah, I know." Sophie anwsered.

"So," Piper asked. "How did you know Percy and Annabeth?"

"Well," Sophie said. "When I met them, I had come to camp that year to help newer campers cope with dyslexia, and met the two then. Everyone in the Aphrodite Cabin knew they would end up together, well, except for Drew. She liked Percy. That was the year I got my last bead"

"Funny." Piper laughed. "Annabeth would have punched her, and her punches hurt."

"Yeah," Sophie agreed. "But that's not the problem here."

"Um, Okay?" Piper asked. "What is?"

Sophie laughed. "How to tell Tristan we're related!"

* * *

 **Total time it took to create the One-Shot: Tristan McLean's Party: 3 hours, 35 minutes, and 39 seconds.**

* * *

 **Thanks guys for checking this out! You made my day! Leave a comment, review, or suggestion, please no flames. All flames will be kept away from Frank, and doused by Percy, or given to Leo. I am really sorry for the sad part about Selina. :( I will update every two to three weeks, or whenever I have an update ready. Even though these stories aren't posted yet, I'm still working on them. Thank you.**

 **By the way, I didn't steal the name Sophia Redwoods off of the website Hogwarts is Here. I got permission from that user to use the name because I thought it was cool. All rights to Sophia Redwoods goes to that user. True name of user will not be mentioned due to privacy stuff!**

 **Hogwarts is Here is a really cool site, if you are a fan of Harry Potter, check it out!**

 **\- Fiction is The Truth**


	2. In Memorial

_Three months after the Giant War_

* * *

 _Bianca di Angelo_

 _Zoë Nightshade_

 _Hunters of Artemis_

 _The first known casualties of the Titan War_

 _May their souls rest in Elysium_

Nico di Angelo stared dumbly at the wall of solid black granite. When Annabeth had come up with an idea for a memorial for fallen demigods, she had mentioned that Bianca and Zoë, who both had died on the quest to save Artemis, of course should be on it. She'd gotten permission from Chiron to build it almost immediately. Then came the days of planning locked up in the Athena cabin, and then the weeks of building, carving, and sanding, and then finally, the weekend after Thanksgiving, it was unveiled.

It was built like a timeline. With the beginning of the Titan War at one end and the end of the Giant War at the other. Nico had immediately rushed to the beginning, wanting to see that, indeed Annabeth had kept her promise. _No,_ Nico thought _No one ever remembers the children of Hades._

But no, surprisingly, Annabeth had, and there was Bianca's name, forever immortalized in stone. In her honor. Like she mattered. Because _she did._ And not just to Nico, but to all of Camp.

Nico felt a hand on his shoulder. "Here." Will Solace was holding out a bouquet of white lilies. "I thought these would be appropriate."

Nico nodded. "Thanks. Bianca would have," He faltered. "Would've loved them."

Will smiled faintly. "I'll leave you alone. I should get back to my cabin."

The wall was arranged into two parts, the Giant War and the Titan War, then it was split into sections of cabin or cohort and listed the names of those who died. The Apollo cabin was all clumped around the Apollo cabin's section of the Titan War, loudly singing some sad song.

"Go ahead." Nico gently pushed Will in the direction of his siblings. "Tell your cabin to quiet down, they are _loud."_

Will nodded and walked off, leaving Nico to his thoughts. He knelt and placed the bunch of lilies at the base of Bianca's section of the memorial. Nico sat there for a while, he didn't know how long. After what felt like forever, he stood up and turned around. To face Percy Jackson.

Nico groaned. He didn't want to talk to him right now, not today. "What do you want Percy?''

Percy shrugged. "She'd be proud of you. Anyways, Jason made me come over to tell you that you should come hang out with your friends. You should be with the living today."

Nico rolled his eyes. "What friends, Percy?"

"Uhh," Percy pretended to think. "Weeell, there's Jason, annnd Will, and Reyna, and others."

Nico shook his head. "And others? Really Percy? That's the best you can do?"

The teen in question shrugged. "Probably not. But that's not the point."

"Fine." Nico admitted. "I'll come join you people. What are you guys even doing anyways?"

Percy thought for a second. "Something Leo made up called Spin Around and Point at Someone and They Have to do the Craziest Thing You Can Come Up With. Jason has dubbed it the Crazy Spin & Point Challenge."

Nico gulped. "I should have asked before I agreed. But I suppose I'm stuck now, aren't I?"

Percy grinned. "Yup!" He grabbed Nico's arm. "C'mon Death Boy. You're having fun today."

Nico sighed, and let Percy pull him towards the small group of demigods waiting for him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been busy and completely brain dead on one-shot ideas. Wow, I typed this up in less than a day! That's a record, since I'm not stuck in a car on a road trip. I am very sorry that this isn't the longest chapter I've written yet, but if anyone wants me to write a chapter on the Crazy Point & Spin Challenge, leave a review and let me know.**

 **I will try to get another chapter out soon, so if you guys have any ideas, let me know and I will make a one-shot out of it. (One that's hopefully longer than this one) Or I can also make another memorial chapter featuring a different character.**

 **Anyways, Please leave a review. They make my day!**

 **\- Fiction is the Truth**


	3. The Dance

**So yeah. This one is kinda short, but making it longer would require dragging it out and making it boring. But it has hints of Solangelo and ends with Reyna punching someone, so I think we're good.**

 **Oh, and I like keep forgetting to do a disclaimer so here it is for this book.**

 **ME NO OWN ****PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

It was time for Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter's first annual co-camp fall dance in New Rome. Everyone was celebrating. Leo had returned a few days prior. All was good. And Reyna was currently standing in a corner 'supervising'. AKA: Praetor Reyna's way to get out of dancing. It was foolproof. Except, apparently when that fool was Leo Valdez. "Come _on_ , Reyna. Everyone's is dancing. Even Nico, wait, no he's walking in circles. Still, you should have fun." That was Leo, nagging her _again_ for like the fourth time in a hour.

Reyna glared at him. "Go away Valdez. Go dance with your girlfriend, I think she needs help." Calypso did need help. She was stumbling around the floor, getting pushed about by the crowd. And looking very confused. When Calypso saw Reyna watching, she looked up. _Help me._ She mouthed. Reyna nodded, there was one way to do this.

Reyna grabbed Leo by the shoulders. "Your girlfriend is a 3,000 something year old titaness. That is a worse culture shock than being from the forties. Go teach her to dance." She shoved Leo towards Calypso, satisfied that he wouldn't nag her any longer. _But let's be real,_ Reyna thought _He will only leave me alone for about an hour, maybe two if I'm lucky._

Suddenly the temperature dropped, and Reyna was the only one who seemed to notice. She turned around. There, standing behind her, was Nico di Angelo. He looked around frantically. "I need help."

Reyna rolled her eyes. What Nico was doing behind her was one question, and what he wanted was another. "What do you need, Nico."

"I need you to hide me from Solace."

That got a raised eyebrow from Reyna. "Really? Why?"

Nico groaned. "He's on my back again about shadow traveling. I am perfectly fine, Will is just too," He shuddered. " _Cautious._ Honest to gods does it get annoying."

Reyna grinned. "And why were you shadow traveling in the first place?"

Nico grinned, which was a scary thing. "So I can play tricks on everybody. Why else?"

Reyna shook her head. The whole di Angelo-Solace drama was pretty funny, if you were a spectator that is. "Whatever. Go solve your boy problems on your own, di Angelo." Nico shot her a look, but Reyna smirked. _When they eventually get together, and that_ is _going to happen, mark my words, I am_ so _telling Nico I told you so._

Nico disappeared back into the shadows, and Reyna turned back around.

Everything was good. Frank was dancing with Hazel. So were Percy and Annabeth. And by some sheer chance, Will Solace walked right by the spot where Nico had just shadow-traveled. He grabbed Nico's arm and said something to him. Nico just glared at him. Will glared right back.

Reyna looked away, practically laughing. They might not see it yet, but they were definitely going to get together. Everyone could see it except for the two doofs. Because honestly, even though Reyna wasn't a child of Venus, it was just plain obvious.

Reyna's area of solitude was quickly disturbed by one certain elf. Whose face and rest of him wasn't welcome anywhere near Reyna at a party.

"Hey Reyna!" Leo Valdez's cheerful face was grinning at her. "You wanna come dance?"

Reyna shook her head. "No, go dance with your girlfriend."

He shrugged. "Nah, besides, it's more of a single person dance."

Reyna froze. No. It couldn't be happening. Not here. The legionaries knew not to play that song when she was around. Unless... she rounded on Leo. "VALDEZ!"

Leo grinned in that really annoying way of his that made her want to punch him. "Aww, c'mon? You don't want to dance the MacaREYNA?"

 _This time, that grin got what it deserved._ Reyna thought as her fist smashed into Leo's face. (She ended up breaking his nose)

 **Hope you liked it! I am making a Percy Jackson (+ Annabeth) goes to Hogwarts to teach and a Annabeth goes to Hogwarts to teach, so tell me which one you guys want first.**

* * *

 **ALSO! Only one, ONE, person reviewed last chapter, so please review. They really make my day.**

 **To Fratzy: Your chapter is coming! I will post it once it's finished, and you guys can help by giving me crazy suggestions for what the Seven and Nico should do. SPOILER ALERT: The first (and only) challenge (so far) involves Jason hanging upside down from a tree, and a time bomb clock that Leo made. (PRO TIP: This chapter will come out quicker if you give me suggestions, cuz I have like no ideas right now)**

 **HAPPY LABOR DAY WEEKEND TO ALL OF US AMERICANS!**

 **So yeah….**

 **READ**

 **REVEIW**

 **AND….**

 **EAT BLUE COOKIES!**


End file.
